One project dealt with the effects of close contacts on the radius of gyration of a polymer: the results have been published. It appears that the size of a polymer can be reduced substantially by making only a few contacts. Another project is a continuing study of the theory of protein folding kinetics. A paper has been published explaining how two-state folding kinetics can arise from a much more general kinetic scheme.